Renesmee Chapter 1
by Rosemarrie Star
Summary: A story I wrote about the love story of Renesmee and Jacob when she becomes a full gown vampire


Renesmee

Chapter 1

It was September 15th what should be my 7th birthday but is my 18th. The final day of growth. The day my mom became a vampire. I'm brushing my hair when I hear light footsteps stopping at my door as my heart skips a beat.

"You can come in Jacob, I won't bite"

"Let's not test that" he replies with that sarcastic smile I have come to love so much. I can feel the heat radiating off him as he hugs me from behind. I can't but turn to him smiling in a way only he can make me do.

"Can I help you?" I say staring into his warm brown eyes.

"That depends" he says with a smirk. All I can do is chuckle and blush before he leans in his warm breath on my neck. "Is there anything you need help with?" before I knew it his lips were on mine as he kisses me softly. Not a minute later we hear someone at the doorway.

"Guys Esmee made some amazing chocolate chip pancakes! You better grab some before I eat them all." Jacob turned to him annoyed we got interrupted but he can't help but smile. "Seth, you have the worst timing ever!" Seth just chuckles as I giggle and turn to him "We'll be down in a second." He laughs and runs back to the kitchen. I look down at my clock 6:15am

"Why don't you go downstairs while I finish getting ready." He just smiles and gives me a quick kiss "Sure"

I watch him walk away before turning to my huge closet full of cloths Aunt Alice bought me yesterday. I choose a simple yet elegant red, sparkly, short sleeved dress that ends exactly three inches above my knees. It goes perfectly with my chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. I slip on the matching ballet shoes and make my way downstairs.

"Oh absolutely stunning!" a woman with a voice like a sweet song says as I walk into the room. "I knew that dress was perfect for you!" she practically squeaks as she hugs me.

"You really do look beautiful" an older woman by her side with the same dark hair as her says lovingly as she hugs me too.

"Thank you, Aunt Alice and Esmee" I reply hugging them both back.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what am I going to do with you?" A female voice says from the other room. I turn around "I don't know, love me forever" I turn to her and smile wide with a playful sparkle in my eyes. She just chuckles and shakes her head.

"You've been spending way too much time with Jacob, he's rubbing off on you" All Jacob can do is burst out laughing ad I walk over to him and sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck as I say with a huge smirk. "You can never have too much of a good thing"

It has only been seven days since I confessed my love for him to my family so our relationship is still new to everyone.

"Yeah, yeah, just tone it down a few notches will ya" The woman says with a weird look on her face. I just blush and smile at my mom as a cold voice comes from the dining room "You better make it possible!" Turning two shades of red I jump off Jacobs lap.

"Sorry Daddy" I say biting my lip and taking the seat next to him.

A blonde man with a white doctor coat comes over to me and puts a plate of pancakes with a glass of blood in front of me, kissing the top of my head.

"You better eat your breakfast, it's already 6:30" I look up at him and smile "I will, who's bringing me to school today Carlisle?" He looks out the window and grabs his suitcase. "I have to go in early, but it looks like Jacob drove here so I assume he will be the one driving you."

I look out the window and beam as I see his rose red BMW. "Awesome" I reply as I start to eat my pancakes winking at Jacob which no one sees but him.

It takes me ten minutes finish the pancakes and I down the glass of blood in one sip. I grab my red and blue back pack and a can of coke for lunch as I give each member of my family a hug goodbye. Turning to Jacob "Ready when you are" he immediately grabs his keys and gets up "Let's go"

Forks High is exactly a fifteen minute drive from my house, going the speed limit of course, but me and Jacob like to drive around a bit first. It being one of the only times we can really be alone. The drive is nice and we spend the entire time holding hands in blissful silence except the radio. We drive around until 6:55 when he pulls into the school. I place my right hand gently on his cheek, showing him images of us driving, happy and alone. Showing him what I want. "Yeah, I'll drop you off and pick you up from now on." He answers with a loving smile that makes me melt as I smile back the same way "Good, see you at two then" I say with a quick kiss "Two sharp" he replies as I get out of the car. Giving him one last smile I check my watch 6:57 shit I better get to homeroom.

Making sure no one is around I use my speed to get to my classroom which is up a decent size flight of stairs just as the bell rings for the school day to begin. "Good morning, Miss Cullen" Mr. Bloom says shaking his head as I take my seat in the middle of the room three rows back as I smile with confidence and grace as I take on the day ahead.


End file.
